MENYERAH (EDIT)
by Chocoluv525
Summary: "Seberapa besar pun usahaku,aku tetap tidak akan bisa menggapaimu" Meanie; GyuWon; Mingyu Wonwoo


_**MENYERAH**_

Cast: Meanie

 **WARNING!** BXB;CERITA MAINSTREAM DAN NGEBOSENIN,KARENA INI FF PERTAMA SAYA. YANG GAK SUKA HARAP MUNDUR.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata tajam mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mencari sosok tinggi berkulit tan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya. Pipi yang putih pucat itu mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan,tanda bahwa ia telah lama menahan hawa dingin diruangan ingin pulang,tentu kelasnya sudah berakhir sekitar 2 jam yang keinginannya untuk menunggu pemuda tinggi itu sudah sangat besar,ia bahkan mengabaikan sahabat mungilnya yang sedari tadi mengomelinya.

"Oh ayolah,si hitam itu tidak mungkin datang,percaya padaku."

Lee Jihoon-sahabat mungilnya-sudah menggumamkan kalimat itu sejak 2 jam yang hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Jihoon ada benarnya,tidak mungkin lelaki itu datang untuk menepati janjinya,mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Namun,tidak ada salahnya menunggu kan?

"Kau pulang duluan saja,Jihoon-ah."

"Tidak tidak! Jika aku pulang sekarang,bisa-bisa kau menunggunya sampai larut malam Wonwoo,menurutlah sekali saja padaku."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya Tuhan,rasanya Jihoon ingin menyerah ia tidak ingat kalau Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya,mungkin ia sudah memukulinya.

Tidak tahan,Jihoon pun menarik paksa seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka.

"Hei,apakah semua mahasiswa jurusan manajemen sudah keluar?"

"O-oh, mereka semua sudah keluar."

"Baiklah,terimakasih."

Wonwoo hanya berdiri mematung mendengar jawaban mahasiswa itu.

 _"semudah itu kah aku dilupakan?" pikirnya._

Ya,memang bukan hanya sekali Wonwoo dilupakan seperti sudah biasa,tetapi entah kenapa perasaan sakit dan kecewa masih saja ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah sahabatnya,ia tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hanya bisa memendam semuanya sendirian.

"Aku tidak menerima kita pulang!" Jihoon menggeret paksa sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

 _Kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang kaki panjang melangkah santai menuju halaman sebuah universitas. Mengeratkan jaketnya agar angin musim dingin tidak masuk kedalam bersenandung kecil sembari menikmati dinginnya udara pagi ini. Kakinya langsung melangkah cepat begitu matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki manis yang sedang berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Hyung!"

Jeon Wonwoo-lelaki manis itu-terlonjak kaget begitu Mingyu memanggilnya. Sesaat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Wonwoo masih memandang kosong lelaki tinggi yang ada dihadapannya,bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Hyung? Hey." Mingyu memanggilnya kembali

"Oh iya,ada apa?"

Akankah Mingyu mengingatnya dan meminta maaf padanya? Tidak,tidak harus meminta maaf juga tidak apa-apa. Namun Wonwoo berharap Mingyu bisa menjelaskan kemana ia pergi kemarin. Bahkan jika Mingyu mengingatnya saja Wonwoo sudah bersyukur.

"Kenapa melamun? Oh iya,aku ingin bercerita. Kemarin aku dan Eunha jalan-jalan sebentar sehabis kelas kami berakhir. Dan kau tahu? Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan! Aku mengira kalau dirinya sedikit tertutup dengan laki-laki,tapi ternyata dia anak yang juga terus mengajakku mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan,dan ia adalah anak yang polos dan lucu. Ah,aku rasa aku makin menyukainya hyung!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Eunha,tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Eunha adalah gadis yang disukai Mingyu semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Itu lah yang membuat Wonwoo terus menerus uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menyebut namanya kembali saat sedang bersamanya. Ia tidak suka.

"Haha,jadi itulah mengapa kamu melupakan janji mu kemarin?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

Cukup, Cukup sudah. Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan terlampau sakit mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan. Sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah dirinya? Bahkan hanya janji kecil pun Mingyu tidak mengingatnya,dan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis pujaan hatinya daripada memenuhi janji dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Namun,katakanlah Wonwoo bodoh. Bukannya memukuli Mingyu sampai wajahnya tidak berbentuk,ia malah tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Hatinya sakit,tetapi senyuman manis itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ah,bukan. Bukan apa-apa."

 _Kau menyebut namanya lagi hari ini…_

.

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian itu-kejadian Mingyu melupakan janjinya-,Wonwoo perlahan-lahan mulai menghindarinya. Ia pikir,tidak baik bagi hatinya jika ia terus menerus menempel dengan Mingyu. Untuk apa masih mengejar orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kita?

Saat ini,Wonwoo sedang berada dikantin bersama Lee Jihoon dan Yoon Jeonghan,seniornya yang juga sahabatnya. Menikmati makan siangnya sebelum sebuah suara berisik datang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Hey kalian! Sudah tau kabar terhangat hari ini belum?" Itu Kwon Soonyoung,kekasih Jihoon.

"Memang ada apa?" Bahkan Jeonghan yang termasuk biang gossip dikampus pun tidak tahu ada kabar apa hari ini.

"Mingyu dan Eunha sudah resmi berpacaran! Wah akhirnya si tiang hitam itu punya pacar juga. Mereka memang sangat cocok hahaha."

Jihoon merutuki mulut Soonyoung yang tidak bisa disaring itu. Pacarnya memang kelewat bodoh,atau mungkin tidak peka. Jihoon pun segera memukul kepala kekasihnya itu dan melirik kearah Wonwoo,berharap semoga Soonyoung peka.

Yang dipukul hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi tidak enak karena ia datang membawa kabar buruk itu.

Sementara Wonwoo,ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan kembali menyantap makanannya,walaupun selera makannya sudah hilang. Mengabaikan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit saat Kwon Soonyoung membawa kabar itu. Jeonghan dan Jihoon hanya bisa menatap miris kearahnya,menepuk pundaknya berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Ya,kau benar. Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?"

 _Lagi-lagi aku menyembunyikan kesedihanku dibalik sebuah senyuman…_

.

.

.

"Mingyu!"

Yang dipanggil langsung berbalik dan menghampiri sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya itu.

"Selamat. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Eunha berjalan lancar. Aku tau dari Soonyoung tadi siang hehe."

"Ya,terimakasih hyung-ku."

Tolong,jangan berikan senyum manis itu kepada Wonwoo,itu hanya akan membuat hatinya lebih sakit.

"Jadi,aku benar-benar harus mengalah ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasakan betapa sulitnya mengeluarkan perasaannya selama ini kepada orang dihadapannya. Menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak untuk keluar.

"Aku harus mengalah dengan Eunha? Dia bisa memiliki mu,memiliki hatimu. Sementara aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? A-aku tidak mengerti,hyung."

"Aku mencintaimu,Mingyu. Jauh sebelum kau dekat dengannya. Namun,aku tidak berani mengatakan ini padamu,aku baru mendapat keberanian itu hari ini. Tidak kah kau sadar? Tatapanku,perlakuanku padamu,kurasa sudah cukup menjelaskan isi hatiku selama ini. Tapi ternyata kau tidak sadar juga."

"H-hyung…"

"Aku berusaha untuk menarik perhatianmu,aku berusaha agar kau mau melihatku,aku berusaha menjadikanmu lebih dari sahabat. Tapi kurasa usahaku selama ini sia-sia,jadi aku lebih memilih mundur sekarang."

 _Tes_

Air mata yang sedari tadi Wonwoo tahan akhirnya turun juga. Membasahi pipi putihnya. Semakin lama semakin deras. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"Selamat tinggal,Mingyu-ya. Kuharap kau bahagia. Jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi,anggap saja aku sedang mengeluarkan semua bebanku selama ini."

Dan Wonwoo pun meninggalkan Mingyu. Meninggalkannya yang masih memasang wajah bingung bercampur sendu. Air matanya pun tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Wonwoo berbalik,melambaikan tangan kearah Mingyu diikuti dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang basah itu. Seolah Wonwoo benar-benar berniat untuk pergi dari kehidupan Mingyu.

Ia mengalah… Ia mundur sekarang… Dan ia harus terbiasa dengan tidak adanya Kim Mingyu dikehidupannya lagi,mulai hari ini…

" _Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah…_

 _Memilih untuk mundur dari semua ini…_

 _Aku sadar,walaupun kau terasa dekat,tetapi sangat sulit untuk digapai. Seberapa besar pun usahaku…_

 _Untuk sahabatku, semoga kau bahagia…_

 _Aku tidak apa-apa,selama kau bahagia…_

 _Walaupun bukan bersamaku…"_

Tanpa sadar,sepasang mata itu menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah yang sendu..

 _ **END**_

.

.

Muehehe,aku tau ini gak ngena. Angst gagal ini tuh

Aku bikin ini sore-sore pas suasana hati aku lagi buruk. Tapi gatau kenapa malah flat kayak gini-_-


End file.
